User blog:TheIkranRider/I'm a PlayStation Outcast
Guys, as you all know, I can be very picky, whether it'd be about video games, music, shows, movies, and the like. And this topic is literally no exception. Unlike the majority of people from my generation, and those after it, as well as those lousy Cloud Strife fanboys/girls, I never really grew up with the PlayStation. During the fifth generation of gaming consoles, we had the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, and the Sega Saturn/Dreamcast. Sadly, at least to most people, I only stuck with the big N. When my parents owned a mom-and-pop shop, we had all kinds of consoles, portable or no. And we DID have a Sega Saturn, but I never cared for it. I didn't follow it as much, nor did I notice about Sonic Adventure, until the Gamecube version anyway. The only thing that caught my eye was constant demos of Virtua Fighter, which were displayed as we left it on for bypassers to see. Yet still, I was just too busy with those good ol' Nintendo classics for the 64 and SNES. Same thing went with the Dreamcast; I never bothered. Then, there was the PlayStation, and yes I DID see some segments when a customer played Final Fantasy VII. Yet...I still wasn't fazed by it. Back then, I was terrible at RPGs, and this was when I sucked at Final Fantasy IV and VI, and I never discovered Pokémon nor Super Mario RPG yet. Nor did I ever cared for Secret of Mana, Chrono Trigger, not even Earthbound. So, naturally, I completely disregarded the overrated PS1 title, and the console as a whole. And I always believed that the inclusion of Cloud in Smash Bros 4 and Ultimate is nothing more than a publicity stunt. I can't pinpoint when exactly I first got into it, when I was like a preteen basically. The first games I ever played for it were the original Rayman, which most people rage-quitted, and Twisted Metal 2: World Tour. Believe it or not, I thought it was fun, until I constantly got pwned during the single-player campaigns. Still, the music and destruction were...kind of addicting. Unfortunately, I also discovered Twisted Metal 4 which was boring as watching paint dry. So, yeah, I grew out of it over the years, and still stuck with Nintendo. From Super Smash Bros to Pokémon Stadium, from Wario Land 4 to F-Zero GP Legend, from Super Smash Bros Melee, F-Zero GX, Sonic Adventure DX, Starfox Adventures, the list goes on. And screw the XBOX, as there was only Blinx: The Time Sweeper that turned me on. However...it wasn't until the sixth generation, with the PlayStation 2 that finally got my sights. You see, when I graduated from eighth grade, I got it along with a handful of games. As you all know, I'm a huge fan of The Bouncer, which was originally the console's own launch title. Along with Escape from Monkey Island (which eventually was traded off for Project Eden), Gauntlet: Dark Legacy, ATV Off Road Fury, and Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge. The latter game was alright, at least as far as the multiplayer went, but like before the single-player campaign was infuriating! Always trying to find the babies while getting mangled by bears shooting at you from every which way while always getting lost, and I couldn't even beat the first level, New Quack City!! Still, I eventually got other games, from Final Fantasy X, to Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex, to Metal Arms: Glitch in the System, to FantaVision, to Destroy all Humans, to The Simpsons: Hit & Run, to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 1, 2, and 3 (though the second one sucked). Most of the games, including ATV Off Road Fury 2 and Mad Maestro, were either boring or just too difficult. A lot of the games weren't consistently good as the Nintendo ones. Ironically, The Family Guy game was the only saving grace. Plus a lot of the DDR games were awesome, till our metallic mat broke down... This is why I never really cared for its mascots, such as Spyro, Crash, Jak and Daxter, Pappa the Rapper, Twisted Metal, Sly Cooper, not even Ratchet and Clank. Sure, there were some games here and there like Dissidia, the decent Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, and the original Pappa the Rapper, but the same thing just happens. Especially when Dissidia Final Fantasy's prequel, Duodecim, had an asinine plot to it! And because Square-Enix's titles were getting worse and worse, I had a falling out with the series, as well as the first Kingdom Hearts. It was mostly the characters that screwed me over so much, especially YOU Warrior (Puppet) of Light, Kain Highwind, and that ridiculous Riku!! Their stories and characters drove me up the wall! And recently, so did Ratchet when I was going thru Fanfictiondreamer's story, The Lombax Secret based on Tools of Destruction. And it was just so comical that the PS3 was involved in the pisspoor development of Sonic 06, which I hadn't discovered until I saw the Great Clement's review of it. And don't get me STARTED with the Call of Dooty series, Metal Jeer Solid, Need for Bleed, nor Grand Theft A&%wipe, nor State (Stink) of Emergency! The anime movie, FFVII: Advent Children wasn't too bad, but still...I can totally NOT relate to, like, 90% of those fanatics on Planet Earth! I hadn't really played much of the Wii, nor the Switch, just the DS and 3DS, but by 2011 onward, I no longer cared about Sony's titles, nor its arrogance, as well as its ignorance once they kept on releasing lame and pathetic AAA games. No one really cared to make great games anymore, and the majority are so obsessed with them, especially YouTubers! I don't give a damn of motion-picture-esque games nor quality, as long as they can tell a good story and they're overall fun to play. That was when it was official, I was throwing the towel. By the seventh generation onward, I lost interest in games in general, as the PlayStation only cares about the consumer than the actual gamer, unlike Nintendo. Of course, they too, especially Miyamoto, began to lose their way as well. Now, I have nothing to root for. Even though Nintendo was no longer my top priority, I still stuck with it in conjunction with the PlayStation. And overtime, I only consider the second console to be its gem, cause of all the nostalgic memories born from it. Sony is sleazy, and I no longer care what it does in the future, cause like EA, now I know that they're corporate, lifeless, underwhelming, and pathetic in terms of games. They only care about the cashcows and strangling the golden geese such as Kingdom Hearts, GTA, and Final Fantasy, and I believe that's what games do now. I no longer want to be a part of Sony's following. The PlayStation really did me in, and because of that, I don't care. If you know the expression being bored to tears, oh I've been feeling it for so damn long! And thus I am officially a PlayStation outcast..! Category:Blog posts